Don't cry princess, Hae's here
by Ahjumma Namja
Summary: Sebuah FF tentang Cinta sejati dan kejaiban / super junior / Donghae / Kibum / HaeBum / GS / OneShot / Crackpair / DLDR


Ahjumma Namja presents :

Don't Cry Princess, Hae's Here .."

A one shot story about Love ..

Pairing : HaeBum ( Donghae - Kibum )

Warning : OOC's,Crack Pair,Vague Ending. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASHING AND NO FLAME.

**Don't Cry Princess, Hae's Here **

Hari 1

Hai, Nama ku Dong Hae. Aku sebuah boneka. Iya boneka. Mungkin aneh, tapi aku selalu memperhatikan yang ada disekitarku. Aku tinggal di sebuah kamar, duduk di antara bantal-bantal empuk seorang putri. Aku tak tahu apa dia benar-benar seorang putri, namun saat aku mendengar pemilikku membacakan dongeng tentang seorang putri cantik di sebuah kerajaan di negara yang indah, aku merasa itu cocok dengannya. Dia cantik, lembut, anggun dan sangat menyenangkan namanya Kim Kibum tapi teman teman dan orangtuanya lebih sering memanggilnya Bummie.

Saat ini sang putri sedang diluar. Dulu aku selalu diajak olehnya melihat dunia luar. Melihat pohon, langit biru, bermain bersama kawan-kawan putri, kami tak pernah terpisahkan. Namun sekarang tidak lagi. Tapi kami selalu ngobrol, walaupun aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Aku tak pernah bosan mendengar suaranya. Mulai hari ini aku akan kisahkan hari-hariku bersamanya.

.

.

Hari 2

Jreg! Braaaak! Suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup terburu-buru.

"Haaaeeeee!" Terdengar suara sang putri.

"Ahhhh.. Hae, rasanya aku melayang. Hari ini dia melihat kearahku!" Kisahnya dengan sangat bersemangat.

Diangkatnya tubuhku keatas dan diputar-putar, sebelum akhirnya didekap hangat olehnya.

Aku senang di peluk olehnya, hangat dan lembut, wanginya sangat menyenangkan. Aroma bunga yang tak pernah kulupakan.

"Hae, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta.. Aaaah hae-ku, andai saja kau ada disana saat itu. Wajahku pasti seperti tomat" lanjutnya lagi sambil memegang pipinya.

Kemudian dia meletakkan ku dibantal.

"Hae, kau ikut senangkan? Kau memang sahabat terbaikku"

Dia mengangkatku lagi, kami berputar-putar menari sambil bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan nyanyian riang. Aku senang melihat nya bahagia. Namun aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku. Sesuatu seperti menusuk dadaku setiap sang putri menceritakan tentang Namja pujaannya itu.

.

.

Hari 3

Putri Bummie ku pulang ke rumah lebih sore dari biasanya. Aku tahu dari bayangan vas yang sudah terlihat panjang dilantai. Biasanya saat ini dia sudah duduk di mejanya, menulis sesuatu disana.

Sudah hampir gelap saat dia memasuki ruangan. Langkahnya perlahan, segera setelah dia menutup pintu, dia melompat kekasur hingga membuatku terlonjak keudara.

"Haeeeee, hari ini aku bahagia sekali. Dia berbicara padaku. Kami berjalan pulang bersama. Oh Hae, dia pria yang sangat lembut. Kami berbicara tentang segala hal, masa lalu kami, pelajaran, guru-guru yang galak, apa yang kami suka atau benci. Ahh Hae, kami punya banyak kesamaan"

Walau dalam gelap, aku bisa melihat samar matanya sangat berbinar saat bercerita. Aku yang sesaat tadi sangat bahagia akan kehadiran sang putri, mendadak ingin dia pergi lagi. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku.

Sang putri bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian menyalakan lampu. Aku melihatnya memakai jaket asing yang terlalu besar untuknya.

"Kau lihat ini,Hae?" Katanya sambil berputar.

"Dia memakaikannya padaku saat hari mulai dingin. Ahahaha.. Kami bicara hingga lupa waktu, akhirnya aku dimarahi oleh appa dan umma. Tapi tak mengapa. Hari ini terlalu indah untuk dirusak oleh apapun. Apa menurutmu dia menyukaiku Hae?"

Sang putri terlihat sangat bahagia namun aku merasa sangat pedih.

.

.

Hari 4

Hari ini putri bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, dia berdandan didepan cermin, dan butuh waktu yang lama untuk memilih lipstik dan mengatur rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Hae, menurutmu aku cantik? Apa rambutku diikat saja? Atau digerai? Hmmmm..." sang putri mencoba berbagai gaya. "Aku rasa ini waktunya aku mengatakan padanya hae, ooohhh... Aku sungguh takut, coba rasakan tanganku dingin sekali" katanya sambil memegang tanganku.

"Hae, doakan aku ya" lanjutnya lagi kemudian dia mendekap ku erat dan menciumku. "Mmuuuach.., bye Hae. Nanti siang akan kuceritakan hasilnya" pamitnya sangat bersemangat.

Sementara aku hanya bisa diam. Aku ingin bisa bergerak menahannya, mengatakan padanya, "apa aku tak cukup, putri? Aku bisa jadi cukup baik untukmu" Namun aku hanyalah boneka.

Hari itu berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Awan yang berarak dilangit tak terlihat menarik lagi untuk diamati. Bahkan burung-burung yang beterbangan diluar jendela terasa menggangguku. Aku takut menanti sang putri pulang.

Terdengar suara-suara dilantai bawah, sepertinya suara seorang laki-laki, dia berbicara pada appa. Appa terdengar tak senang awalnya namun suaranya melembut pada akhirnya. Kemudian aku mendengar suara sang putri. Dia sudah pulang dan dia pulang bersamanya. Hatiku sakit sekali.

Terdengar langkah kaki berlari mendekat, tak lama pintu pun terbuka.

"Haaeeee... Aaaaaaahh..."

Sang putri terlihat sangat bahagia, wajahnya merah merona. Begitu memukau. Dia mengangkatku dan mengayun tubuhku berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya memelukku.

"Dia mencintaiku, Hae. Aku bahagia sekali. Mmuaach..mmuaachh. Terima kasih Hae, karena doa mu semua impianku jadi nyata. Bahkan dia berani berbicara pada Appa. Awalnya Appa marah, tapi kemudian Appa memujinya mengatakan dia anak yang sopan. Ohh Hae, ini hari terindah dalam hidupku"

Sementara aku merana dalam pelukan sang putri.

Hari 7

Maafkan aku. Beberapa hari ini tak ada yang kurasa pantas diceritakan. Sang putri terlihat terlalu sibuk untuk berbicara padaku. Dia berangkat pagi dan pulang sore. Saat dikamar waktunya dihabiskan menatap foto namja itu, atau berbicara ditelepon. Mereka berbicara berjam-jam. Terkadang kawan-kawannya datang, dan mereka pun akan berbicara tentang namja itu. Tertawa sambil berbisik-bisik atau mencoba-coba riasan.

Aku merasa seakan-akan tak pernah ada.

.

.

Hari 10

Awalnya aku kira tak ada yang perlu diceritakan hari ini. Namun sesuatu yang memilukanku terjadi. Hari sudah malam saat sang putri mengendap-endap keluar kamar, dia diluar lama sekali dan langit hampir terang saat dia kembali, dengan wajah yang sembab dan aroma yang aneh.

.

.

Hari 17

Kejadian malam itu sudah berulang beberapa kali. Setiap sang putri kembali dari petualangan malamnya, dia tampak sangat lelah. Namun wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagian yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Tetapi kebahagiaan itu mulai pudar hari ini. Kulihat dia tampak gelisah. Memang. Sejak beberapa hari ini, tak kulihat lagi dia berlama-lama di telepon. Terkadang sepertinya mereka bertengkar di telepon.

Malam itu sang putri tidur sambil menangis memelukku.

.

.

Hari 13

Dua hari kemarin aku hampir tak mengenali putri Bummie ku, dia tak berbicara padaku. Dia hanya memelukku sambil menatap Handphonenya sampai tertidur.

Aku sangat khawatir, badannya mulai kurus. Dia makin jarang keluar kamar. Wajahnya pucat dan yang paling menyedihkan matanya, tak ada cahaya kehidupan disana.

"Apa yang terjadi Princess? bicaralah padaku"

Namun dia hanya diam dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

Hari 15

Aku sangat khawatir, sekarang putri Bummie sudah tak pergi kesekolah. Handphone nya berbunyi berkali-kali namun dia abaikan hingga mati kehabisan baterai. Appa dan Umma bergantian menemani sang putri. Umma bahkan menangis disamping tempat tidur. Namun sang putri hanya berbaring menatap langit2 kamarnya.

Badannya semakin kurus dan wajahnya sudah seperti mayat hidup. Aku merasa sangat tak berdaya. "Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada Putri Bummie ku? Aku ingin menolongnya, aku ingin memeluknya. Aku mencintainya"

Malam itu langit gelap, sesekali terlihat kilat petir. Tiba - tiba kulihat sang putri bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hae, aku tak sanggup lagi. Ku kira ku bisa melupakannya, ternyata aku tak bisa. Hae sayang, hanya kau yang selalu ada disampingku. Terima kasih. Jaga Appa dan Umma." Kata sang putri lirih sambil mendekapku. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari laci, kulihat kilatan logam ditangannya.

Oh Tuhan semoga dia tak melakukan apa yang ku takutkan. Aku tak tahan lagi.

Seketika itu pula aku melompat. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku tahu aku bisa melakukannya. Kamar seperti bergerak cepat, dan mengkerut. Tanpa kusadari tubuhku membesar dan aku sudah memeluk sang putri.

Dia tersentak merasakan tanganku melingkar ditubuhnya, dan langsung berputar menatapku.

"Hae.. Kau kah itu? Kau hidup? Oh Tuhan terima kasih"

Matanya membulat tak percaya menatap mataku dan kemudian mendekapku erat berlinang air mata.

Aku tak tahu keajaiban apa yang terjadi sehingga aku bisa hidup. Saat kucoba membuka mulutku, aku mendengar suaraku sendiri untuk pertama kalinya.

"Don't cry princess, Hae's here. For you.. Forever "

THE END

**Author's Note :**

Annyeong Readers Tercinta..author n co-author kembali bikin one shot.

Untuk FF chaptered kami (KWV), mohon maaf sebesar - besar nya blm bisa dilanjutin dulu..masih dalam proses penulisan dan terus terang idenya lagi agak macet..makanya kami bikin one shot gaje ini untuk sebagai selingan,sekaligus menghibur readers yg nungguin KWV..

Sebagai penambah semangat author n co-author,bagi para readers yg udah terlanjur baca FF ini..boleh ngga kami minta ripiu?

With Love,

**Uneeqa** and **Kiminka Anggi**


End file.
